


An Unusual Shade of Yellow

by plantmayo



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Frankenstein Sitcom, Gen, Implied Henry/Victor, Kind of a one shot?, M/M, this is a scene from MY self indulgent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmayo/pseuds/plantmayo
Summary: Henry is sent to Ingolstadt to check on his dearest friend Victor, what he finds is not what he expected at all.
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	An Unusual Shade of Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first things I've written in a long while, I wrote it all in one sitting and then did some minor edits, hopefully it's readable. I wrote it as prep work for a comic I want to make some day.  
> If you've seen the cover I made for this I promise it isn't as spooky as the cover implies. Enjoy!

I arrived at Ingolstadt late into the night, the stars were a white paint splattered upon a black canvas, and the moon a candle with which the painter’s room was lit. I was off to make certain that Victor was at the very least, still alive, as requested by his family. Well, that was the reason my father finally let me come to the university, as he much sooner followed the wishes of a highly respected family then those of his own son. But my father’s opinions were of no matter to me as I walked briskly towards the gate, which loomed over me despite my tall stature. I felt distinctly troubled, as if some gray cloud had passed upon the happiness that was the promise of seeing my dear Victor again. That, too, I shoved aside, like the fisherman does when he catches something that he does not care for. He tosses it back into the sea, and so I tried to put my dark notions aside as I made my way across the grounds, and instead focus on the beauty before me.

They were indeed the most magnificent grounds, perhaps even more lovely than those of Victor’s house back in Geneva, and even at night they seemed alive with the wonders of nature. I could hear the song of crickets and birds, and smell the wonderful aroma of flowers, all as if welcoming me, telling me that it had been wise to come to my dear friend’s aid. 

I was near halfway towards what I assumed to be the dormitories when I glimpsed something rather curious. It was a figure, out of the corners of my eye. He was tall in stature, even taller than I, and certainly at least two and one half feet taller than Victor. He seemed to be fleeing the very building that I was so desperate to enter. Whatever could be wrong? 

I felt my heart leap into my throat, and my breath escaped me. What if something had happened to Victor? I failed to cast these panicked thoughts aside, and I felt I was drowning in the same darkness I had only felt with Victor’s departure. But I could not cry, I could not. I needed to be the knight which my friend might so desperately need. I shook my head, feeling I had stalled to long in my own thoughts. I turned once towards the door before me, then once to glimpse that the shadow of a man had stopped. Now, he appeared to be coming in my direction, although I could not be certain, as the light was low, and the grounds so very large.

I made haste in the direction of the great man, for if he was in need of some help it was all but my duty to provide it.  
“Good sir! Sir!” I called as I rushed across the grass, waving all the while, as he made no indication that he had heard me.  
“Sir, if you are in need of some assistance please let me be of service!” There was again no indication that he heard me, but I was close enough to glimpse him in full.

He was at least eight feet in height, taller than any man I had ever met, he bore no clothing but a coat, which appeared to be far too small for a man of so great a size, for it was ripped at the shoulders and barely reached past his hips. His hair was long and black, but unlike the raven color of my dear Victor’s hair, this man’s hair shone with some gray light, as if it had been ravaged by flames from the depths of Hell. His skin too bore an odd light, with the same scorched look to it. But his eyes, his eyes were a most remarkable characteristic. I had never seen anything quite like them. They were widened, like that of an animal caught in the hunt, and they glowed a yellow unlike any I had ever seen before.

I hesitate to describe it as disturbing, as I would not want to offend the man, but it was most certainly of a nature which I did not take a liking to.  
“Most esteemed gentlemen, if you could inform me of your cause of distress, perhaps I could alleviate it?” called I, running to put my hand upon his arm so as to make my presence known. He suddenly jerked his head downward, acknowledging my presence for the first time since I had laid eyes upon him.  
“Sir, if you could tell me what is troubling you, I may be of some assistance,” I released his arm from my grip, and took a step backward so I could easier look up to discern changes in his countenance. He seemed to not understand my German, and his eyes had a glazed over look to them. I tried to gain his attention in every language I knew, and still nothing but grunts and confused stares. I felt my stomach fall from the height of the Alps, all the way to the lowest of valleys, here I was, meant to help my dearest Victor, and yet I was wasting precious moments with a stranger. A stranger who could not understand me nonetheless.

I grabbed on to the stranger’s arm once more, and spoke slowly to him, informing him that I was going to take him with me to visit my friend, in efforts to confirm that they both were in good health. Though there were no changes in his countenance that indicated he understood, he followed as I wandered aimlessly through the halls towards what I hoped was my dearest friend, alive and well, and ready to put his brilliant mind to use in order to help the stranger I had found.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you to all the folks on the Fun Times with Goth Lit discord server for being so supportive as I figured this whole writing thing out. And also to @raccoonrambles on Tumblr for helping me to figure out how the heck Ao3 works.


End file.
